MY chef
by millixme
Summary: Bella and Edward, throwing in Rose getting married, old friends, new friends, unwanted people who think they're friends, drama and hilarity BXE RXEM JXA hope you enjoy!


**whoohoo my first twilight story! **

**OOC and AH I'm writing this story as it goes so I don't know anything about the medical field, but in the future chapters I'll research about some of the work, if you know notice tat something's not right about the procedure to do whatever please PM me**

* * *

(BPOV)

"ugh" my feet feels like I've been walking in high heels for hours on end, which might as well be that way since I've been on them for about 16 hours now… if only the internship gives breaks now and then everyone would be much happier. Guess if can't be helped that work like this is what drives people away from this career… ugh great. I opened the across the shoulder small bag to retrieve my keys and opened the door to my little apartment in Manhattan, dragged my feet to the couch and laid there for about 5 minutes just trying to draw my energy back. It took another 5 minutes telling my brain that the body needs to move to get the food out. Usually I'm good for a 16 hour morning shift, but I've had 16-20 hours shifts in the last week resting for about 10-11 hours before getting back to the hospital, thank god for taxi drivers who can get me to Saint Ford Clinic Center in 10 minutes or I will die if I have to travel half an hour through busy and rude crowds during rush hours on the MTA…

I took the mushroom ravioli out of the Styrofoam container, dug out a plate and fork, got the food out and proceeded to stuff my face. I grabbed the remote and turned on to a weather channel and checked for the week's forecast. Apparently to the dude on screen moving his hand vigorously across the background near New York, the next week will have heavy clouds and rainstorms.

"great, just what I need wet shoes and the stupid umbrella that always opens up outside in" I glared daggers at the colorful polka dot umbrella that when folded isn't even the size of my forearm but can cause so much damage when opened. Ugh remembering the events to the mishaps made me cringe, although it did make me laugh when I remember the reason I still kept it. ~Jasper, my brother from another mother (I wish) Jasper is probably what most girls consider 'Mr. Right' even though in my eyes he'll always be a older brother.

Jasper's 6'4", tanned, muscular and is working to be a top chef at his father's 4 star restaurant, 'Little Bear'. I've konwn him for about 6 years 's the kind of man who makes you sigh every time he talks, or moves or does anything. It took me about a year to beat the gentlemen into him, he swore he would never do it and now look at him, gorgeous face who can sweet talk like it's nobody's business. ( I wonder who taught him that ). He has played the guitar since he was able to walk, and cook even before he knew exactly what he was doing, I guess if you count mixed gerbil cooking haha. His twin sister Rosalie is the epitome of stereotypical beauty, even though we all know she's not like that inside. But seriously she's every man's wet dream, having a deep fascination over racing but also like having girl moments with me and our friends from college, and over the years we've bonded and she has taught many naughty secrets which got me dates from every cliché group from nerds to jocks to gothic men. So you can guess exactly how experienced she is, but she found love in the big bear of a man called Emmett.

Emmett's……. a goofball. He's almost 7 feet and muscles surround his torso and arms. At first he looks intimidating but once you get to know him he's a complete softie and if you have enough acting skills, you can have him begging at your feet, well that and food. It's been a long time since I've known them all, I met Jasper when I tripped and spilled hot coffee all over him on my second year at college. He just looked at me and started laughing like an idiot. The first thoughts that went through my mind was 'damn he's hot' and then a few seconds later 'did the coffee burn into his flesh and now he's acting like a maniac to cover up the pain or what?' I took the ice that was near us in the January ground, pulled up his sleeves and gently added the snow little by little while asking him if he was ok. that was the moment I reeled him in as he said, I was like a loving sis who cared for though I admit we didn't have the best first impressions what with me spilling burning hot coffee on him and him laughing like he has schizophrenia. But after that we got to know each other in our psychology class. He introduced me to Rose and from there we hit it off. For the longest time we were thought to be a couple even though getting to know him made me realized I loved him, but as a brother.

Now 6 years later I'm on my 6th month internship at the local hospital, Jasper working as a assistant chef at the restaurant and Rose working for Emmett at the garage fixing up cars and getting real good money from it. Emmett came up to me a few days ago to ask me for help on picking a ring. Since I was about the only girl Rose lets near him without throwing a hissy fit and that if she by any chance saw us shopping for the ring wouldn't jump to conclusions. We were still deciding between the Asscher cut single diamond with small beads of light pink tourmaline on the band and a small collection of diamonds with a big ass heart cut diamond.

The ringing of my home phone brought me out of sweet reminiscence and I cursed it before smacking myself in the forehead, Emmett was suppose to call to decide on one of the rings. I got up to throw the trash away as I went to the phone, but it wasn't Emmett it was Jasper. I picked up and expected to hear him sweet talking me into going to his house for dinner to judge some of his new dishes out but instead of Jasper it was another guy yelling at someone else and telling them to hurry, the big commotion had be worried, it's 7 in the morning who's that busy 7 in the morning?!

"HELLO? IS THERE SOMEONE HURT? WHO IS THIS?" I shouted into the phone afraid they couldn't hear me. After a few seconds the shouting calmed down and the voice I first heard started talking.

"Yes, um is this Isabella Swan a medical student?" the voice asked

"Yes, is there something wrong over there and who the hell are you, you're calling from Jasper's phone." I asked frantic.

" um well I'm part of the kitchen staff at the 'Little Bear' and Jasper practically cut his hands apart when he was preparing some things for the catering we have this afternoon." The voice said.

"oh and my name is Edward we already called an ambulance and its' coming but his hand hasn't stopped bleeding and he's unconscious" he said frantically. I got ready to go out still dead ass tired but forcing myself to keep going.

"Wait right there I'm coming over there, I live really close to the restaurant and I'm gonna go with the paramedics, just apply pressure between his wrist and the cut with a clean towel until I get there, the ambulance will take it to the hospital I'm working at" I snapped the phone shut and ran out the door.

It took me about 2 minutes running like a bat out of hell, when I got there the ambulance was already there and was bringing Jasper into the car. I showed my hospital ID and started asking questions, I notice there was another guy in the car with us as I worked with the paramedic but didn't bother questioning his existance in ths car at the moment. When we got to the hospital we wheeled him off, sedated him when he gained conscious and sewed his hand back together, gave him a transfusion and sent him into one of the rooms on the second floor, he would definitely have a large pink puckering gash across his left hand but it'll be ok after a few months and he's a righty. By the time I was done it already 11 AM. I walked out of the ER to face a stress ridden Emmett and a frantic Rose who both rushed to me to find out the news. I explained in my slurred voice and right before I finished reporting it I saw black spots right before the head doctor who was in charge of my internship looked at me worried, then I clonked out.

I woke up to mumbled whispers and when I made a noise they all immediately stopped and waited for me to open my eyes. When I finally willed them to open the first person I saw was a pair of emerald green eyes the color of the ring I always wore from my deceased parents. Then I saw jasper and rose and Emmett and Dr. Cullen the head doctor. They all sighed in relief when Dr. Cullen informed them that I was just overworked and needed some rest… when I tried to move my muscles all over my body contracted and I was hunched over in pain when I felt anesthetics enter my system, I then relaxed and laid back when felt the green eyed hottie gently push me laying on my back. I relaxed and felt the anesthetic working its magic. I snuck one last glance of the mysterious stranger before I was back to the welcomed blackness.

* * *

**and there you have it, hope you enjoyed that little episode**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**


End file.
